mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cyberavatar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mystery Bag page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Da Irish Kid (Talk) 21:53, May 3, 2010 Someone agrees with Me? Hello! I like You... You're the first Person to agree with Me, on any sort of a Social Forum, for a long, LONG time... Please, join My Mafia? www.facebook.com/virtualnick ... Unless of course, You're playing through Myspace... In which case... I'll be sorry, but, it's cool. :). Shadowolf19 00:07, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Job Info Template * I do not believe it automatically calculates the exp/nrg ratio. I can look into it tomorrow. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 04:15, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :* would you find this useful? User:Toenailsin/Sandbox. i was planning to dump every job into the table and see what happens, but thats a fair bit of data and i'm still working on it. Toenailsin (talk) 04:43, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Wishlist Hello CyberAvatar. As entertaining as the idea might be to create seperate pages of wishlists, the idea is to keep all items that can be placed on a wishlist in one place. Instead of creating more pages, which takes up more memory and space, it is better to keep it all in one place. Mafia Wars Wiki Editor Windrazor Hello again mate. My apologies, after I reread that, I understood what you were talking about, but it was late the previous night and I didn't make it out just right. I saw what you did with the page, and it wasn't bad. I tweaked it some more and now I think it looks a lot better. You had it broken up into sections which wasn't bad, but I broke it up into cities, so that it is still able to be edited in smaller sections like you suggested. Mafia Wars Wiki Editor Windrazor Thank You I appreciate you fixing my edit of the page, "501 Best Animals". I'm not sure what happened; I simply added the word "animals" to the end of a heading and the whole table fell apart. Any enlightenment would be equally appreciated. Thanks again... WeaselADAPT 00:47, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :* Hey Cyberavatar, I just wanted to say thank you as well for helping out with WeaselADAPT :) ₩indrazor 01:26, October 11, 2010 (UTC) The Animals page I've been having so much fun with... Hi there, Ok, assuming that I'm correct that the difference between the tables "Top Total Lootables" and "Top 5 COMBINED Animals - Lootable" is that in the former we're identifying the single best animal in the three categories (Offense, Defense, Combined Total) and in the latter we're simply identifying the top 5 animals in the Combined Total category, then... a) with the first table, let's drop from its title the word "Total" which I find very confusing and add the word "Animals" so that it reads "Top Lootable Animals" or even "TOP Lootable Animals" (Warning: I was trying to add the word "Animals," because that only makes sense, when the whole table collapsed), and b) shouldn't the Bighorn (with a combined total of 90) come in at #3 in the "Top 5 COMBINED Animals - Lootable" table, over the Condor (total of 87)? Maybe as a test, just try adding the word "Animals" to the title once to see if you can tell why it fell apart on me. I tried it again since you fixed it but just did a preview, which showed that it would have messed it all up again. I really don't get it, because there doesn't appear to be any code there in the title... WeaselADAPT 04:02, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : BTW... If you end up changing the title of the table as mentioned above, keep in mind that the exact same table (with same title) is also on the page "Best Animals" whereas we were playing with "Best 501 Animals". Another side note, it was originally on the "Best Animals" page that I made the big goof, but it also changed it on the "Best 501 Animals" page and somehow put me on that page...so maybe when you change one it will change both. : WeaselADAPT 04:13, October 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:Loot table aglinment I'll have a look tomorrow since it's nearly 4am here. I was planning to arrange all the Loot:City pages like the Las Vegas one just haven't had the time yet. Mazdafreak 01:48, October 17, 2010 (UTC)